Double Agent
by NeilaRain
Summary: What if instead of Jane, Kurt was the double agent. Kurt goes undercover at Sandstorm. Can Remi and he control their emotions and which side will Kurt choose?


_Okay so I'm back with a new story. I want you to decide if you want to read more or if I should just end it here. If you want more chapters I am going to write the whole story first and post it when I am finished. In three weeks starts my last semester at school and my life will be even more stressful. When I finish the story first I can update regularly. So tell me if you want to read more. It is your decision. Have fun! :D_

**Double Agent**

**Undercover**

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He had made it. After the years at the military academy, his time at Quantico and then his time as an agent for the FBI in New York, he would finally be leading his own team starting today. He'd worked so hard for it.

He straightened the knot in his tie and looked at himself again for a last time. Fortunately, after today he would no longer have to wear a suit any time soon. The FBI would appreciate it but he just couldn't get used to it. He just wasn't Reade.

Kurt left his apartment, got in his car and drove to work. Today would be the beginning of a new phase in his life and he was curious what it would bring.

The elevator doors opened and he saw Reade and Zapata leaning beside his desk, smiling at him. The two had already made a bet after the first day on when he would become the team leader. He could tell by the look on Zapata's face that she had won. She almost always won.

"Morning boss." It was weird to be called that and her pitch didn't make it better. He smiled at her and his eyes turned to Mayfair's office. She was talking to a woman. He had never seen her here before and the conversation seemed to get very heated.

"Who is that?" Reade followed his gaze and shrugged.

"I don't know, she was already here when we arrived and no one has yet dared to interrupt the conversation."

Kurt watched his boss and this unfamiliar woman for a short time before he went back to work himself. After all, there was a pile of paperwork waiting for him. He watched Mayfair's features closely and tried to interpret them. Unfortunately, he could only see the other woman's back. She was not very tall, but the way she appeared showed that she was very confident and strong.

When his and Mayfair's eyes met, the hair in his neck stood up. Kurt would have loved to look away quickly and get back to his work, but she had other plans. She beckoned him into her office. The paperwork suddenly looked very appealing to him. Despite everything, he got up without hesitation and took quick steps to Mayfair's office.

He could feel the curious looks of Reade and Zapata on his neck. He knocked on the door and entered the office separated by glass. His gaze was immediately drawn to the stranger who has meanwhile taken a seat in one of the chairs in front of Mayfair's desk. She smiled at him, but he could tell that she was a little tense.

"You wanted something from me, boss?" Mayfair, who had also taken a seat at her desk, indicated to him to sit in the last available chair. That couldn't have meant anything good.

He felt his muscles tighten slightly and he prepared himself for what was to come. The day had started so well. His boss looked down briefly, clearly looking for the right words.

"I've asked you over because there's something important to discuss. This is Nas Kamal, from the NSA." NSA? What the hell's he got to do with the NSA and vice versa. The woman reached out her hand to him and he shook it somewhat hesitantly, his face still neutral and unreadable.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here at the FBI?" Kurt tried to appear as calm as possible, hoping this woman couldn't see through his front. She was NSA, though, so she probably already knew a lot more about him. They had their eyes and ears everywhere. She bent slightly in his direction and looked at him with a serious expression. Forgotten were the smile and the feigned kindness.

"I work for an off-book wing of the NSA called Zero Division. About six years ago, I started to connect a number of seemingly random terror events. The Kentucky State Building attack, DC subway bombing, shooting at O'Hare."

"Those were all lone wolves." At least he thought they were all lone wolves.

"No, they were just designed to look like that. We believe that a single group is responsible for over a dozen domestic terror attacks in total. I've given them the code name Sandstorm." Kurt could not believe what he heard and he did not understand what the whole thing had to do with him. He tightened his shoulders and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"I understand that this is a very important matter, but what does it have to do with me?" The woman named Nas and Mayfair quickly exchanged glances.

"A few months ago, we managed to get one of our men into this organization. Thanks to him, we know that you are an integral part of the plan." Wait, what? Kurt shook his head and tried to put his thoughts in order. He had never heard of this group until today and now he was supposed to be an important part of their plan, it couldn't be true.

"I don't understand, what do I have to do with their plan?"

"We don't know."

"Why don't you ask your undercover agent?" Nas got quiet and looked down for a moment. Kurt could see her licking her lips tense.

"We can't, he's dead." He should have seen that coming. If this group really is as dangerous as that woman claimed, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. This day had started out so well.

"Look, we can't make you do this, but..."

"But you want me to go in there." He could see from the NSA agent's face that he was right. Why else would she be here?

"With your help, we might be able to stop this organization." Kurt was quiet. He knew he'd already made his decision, but would he really do that? It could mean his death and he was only thirty years old. On the other hand, he could die any day in his job. A bullet just needed to hit him in the right place and the next moment he would be dead.

"I'll do it." Nas looked at him slightly astonished but satisfied and Mayfair shook her head only slightly. She knew he'd make that choice.

"So how do I get in there?" What did he have to lose?

When he got up this morning, he did not believe he would end up in a pub like this. The music didn't exactly suit his taste and he couldn't and wouldn't define the smells, but otherwise he wouldn't get into Sandstorm. According to Nas, some members of the group would drink here sometimes. They didn't have a high rank, but he should try to get into conversation with one of them and hopefully he would convince them and get them to bring him into the group.

He took a sip from his glass and looked through the bar. The cheap brew was burning in his throat. Would he really do that? Would he really let himself be infiltrated by a terrorist organization? He must be really tired of life. On the other hand, he was an important part of the plan so they probably wouldn't kill him so quickly. Hopefully. He didn't know what was coming, but he was prepared for anything.

In the corner of his eye he could see three of the guys entering the bar. They looked like former military. He suspected that the whole organization was made up mostly of ex-military. He hadn't learned much. Nas didn't know much about the organization herself. She had only told him that the group was run by a woman everyone calls Shepherd. The agent was able to describe her face, but she never showed up in the system. She must have a lot of power and friends in high places.

Under her were her children, Remi and Roman. They were not her biological children and nobody knew anything about their past, but they were feared by everyone. Roman was very dangerous, but even worse was Remi. She had control over him and together with Shepherd she developed the plans. You shouldn't mess with her, because it is said that she would kill you without batting an eye.

One of the men sat down beside him. He had tattoos on his arms and a three-day beard. Very cliché. He drank the rest of his glass and slammed it on the counter harder than necessary.

"Another one." He tried to look as exhausted as possible. He could feel the man's eyes from the side.

"Rough day?" And he had his attention.

"If you only knew."

"I've never seen you here before."

"I didn't want anyone from work to see me, and they're certainly not gonna show up here."

"Wall Street?" Kurt had to smile. This would be the last place he'd work.

"FBI." He could see the man was turning away slightly. He couldn't afford to lose his attention.

"You know, the longer I work there, the more I wonder if we're doing the right thing. Sure, we bust criminals and do good, but I can't stop thinking about the big picture. We don't know what powerful people we're playing into the hands of." That got the man's attention again. He looked at him with a stern look and stared at his face.

"Sorry, I must sound crazy."

"You really think so?" His next words could either help the mission succeed or bring it to ruin.

"More often than I would like." The man seemed to think and for a moment Kurt began to doubt.

"You know, there are more people who think like you do." The man smiled at him and reached out his hand.

"Matt."

"Kurt."

The rest of the evening was quite interesting. Kurt had a pretty good feeling. He thought he had sold the man his part well.

"You know, Kurt, there's a group of people who feel the same way you do. They took me in at a terrible time in my life. I'd just gotten out of the army and I was a wreck. The state didn't support me in the least, any more than they supported my friends. We fight for them and when they don't need us anymore they throw us away. This country doesn't give a shit about us and we have to start fighting back." Kurt knew the man was right about some things but knowing what this group was willing to do and what they had already done, it was clear they were all crazy.

"If you really want to make a difference, you could join us." He knew that if he wanted to come across as convincing, he shouldn't have taken the offer right away. He looked at the man thoughtfully and lightly tapped his knuckles on the counter.

"Do you have gatherings, or anything like that?"

"Something like that." The man smiled at him and Kurt became a little queasy.

"I can talk to some people and give you a call, then you can come over and we can show you that you'd be a good match for us." Kurt got up and put his jacket on.

"Sure why not." He tapped the man on the shoulder and left. From now on he was undercover.


End file.
